Abysse
by Savirox
Summary: Univers Alternatif, Peuple des profondeurs UA. Mer!Danny 'Je grandis les yeux plongés dans l'abysse. Mes parents étaient océanographes, biologistes, écologistes… L'histoire changeait en fonction de ceux à qui ils la racontait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que [...] j'avais vécu en mer depuis plus longtemps que je ne pouvais le dire.'


**Note de l'auteur : Histoire inspirée de l'image de couverture trouvée sur DeviantArt. Cette image est la propriété de Atrieisan auteur de l'excellente fanfiction Captivity.**

* * *

 **Abysse**

* * *

Je grandis les yeux plongés dans l'abysse.

Mes parents étaient océanographes, biologistes, écologistes… L'histoire changeait en fonction de ceux à qui ils s'adressaient.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ma grande sœur était partie dès qu'un travailleur social avait réussi à les coincer et que j'avais vécu en mer depuis plus longtemps que je ne pouvais le dire.

Ma chambre était petite, j'y étais habitué. Mais le plus important ; c'est que l'océan et le ciel étaient toujours à portée de vue, aussi loin que le regard portait, accessibles.

Maman et Papa… mes parents, ils aimaient s'isoler dans la cale de notre navire, scrutant des écrans grésillant et des cadrans cliquetants, écoutant la statique produite par l'étrange vie marine pullulant sous eux. Je suis timidement venu jeter un œil à leur travail une fois. J'y ai trouvé des diagrammes d'animaux, des animaux desquels je n'avais jamais entendu parler. L'une des choses qui semblaient les intéresser le plus était semblable à une microscopique éclaboussure d'une substance verte radioactive suspendue dans un sombre liquide. Ça ne bougeait pas de son emplacement usuel au fond de la fiole et, après l'avoir légèrement agité, j'en conclus que cette chose était morte.

Tout adolescent que j'étais, je préférais largement passer mon temps à l'extérieur sous le soleil, dégoulinant de crème solaire et trop habillé pour la chaude température, dans quelque veine tentative d'éviter un autre épisode de peau rougie et pelé.

Même après des années, ma peau détestait toujours autant le soleil.

L'océan était houleux ce matin-là. Malgré un ciel clair et dégagé aussi loin que l'œil pouvait percevoir, je savais qu'une tempête grondait à l'horizon. Nous le savions tous – c'était comme un sixième sens ou une prémonition, alors même que Maman n'aimait pas l'idée de magie. « Seule la science peut triompher en ce monde » avait-elle coutume de dire.

Mais alors même que je savais que la pluie approchait, que l'orage était proche.

Même avec toutes ces années d'expérience me criant d'être prudent sur le pont, de me cacher dans ma chambre aussi tôt que possible en attendant que ça passe…

Je glissai tout de même.

L'eau glaciale me vola le souffle, des bulles tourbillonnant alors que j'agitai sauvagement les bras dans l'espoir de parvenir à différencier le haut du bas. Je laissai échapper quelques bulles, suivant leur rapide mouvement des yeux et sentant un éclat de panique alors qu'elles voyagèrent hors de vue. Ma vision n'était pas si mauvaise sous l'eau. Il faisait toujours jour, pas vrai ?

Je me tortillai, donnant de furieux coups de pied dans la direction où les bulles s'étaient échappées, et aperçu quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

Baigné d'un bleu d'une étrange pâleur, je distinguais le méandre que formais le récif sur lequel nous nous étions ancrés. L'éclat de panique explosa en une absolue terreur.

Ce ne pouvait pas véritablement être le récif. C'était beaucoup trop profond, j'étais-

La peur se détacha en une réalisation vide d'émotion quand le récif glissa de part et d'autre pour finalement disparaitre de mon champ de vision.

J'étais… emporté par un puissant courant marin.

Je baissai les yeux sur la noire étendue abyssale sous moi, puis relevai les yeux vers le bleu discrètement plus clair du dessus. Mes poumons brûlaient déjà, un puissant brasier grondait en leur sein, m'avertissant que la prochaine expiration ne pouvait plus attendre.

J'allais me noyer.

Je donnai deux coups de pied dans l'espoir de me propulser vers la surface, réalisant pratiquement instantanément que c'était inutile. Déjà, l'océan était de plus en plus glacial autour de moi, plus sombre.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, sentant de longues mèches de mes cheveux noirs caresser mon visage. Mon chandail blanc ondulait autour de moi, tiré par les puissants, doux doigts de l'océan. J'allais mourir ici, dans ce froid abyssal.

Dans ces ténèbres.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à fermer les yeux. Bon sang, je le voulais, mais j'en étais incapable. Je voulais inspirer une goulée d'eau et en finir, mais je ne voulais m'y résoudre malgré la brûlure infernale de mes poumons. J'étais sur le point de m'abandonner au froid rampant, à la pression écrasante et au sel me brûlant les yeux, mais je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Une volute de vert s'était matérialisée dans les ténèbres, de petites étincelles chatoyaient comme les échos d'un ciel illuminé d'étoiles.

Elles dansaient vaguement vers moi, grandissant alors que je les fixais. À un certain point, je compris que le courant devait en effet être très rapide, car cela prit moins de deux secondes pour que le petit tourbillon, à peine de la taille d'un poing, s'étire en de longs rubans virevoltant autour de moi. J'aperçus ma propre main devant moi, le pâle teint de ma peau réfléchissant la sinistre bioluminescence verte.

Mes poumons se contractèrent, éjectant finalement les ultimes bulles d'air déprivées d'oxygène qu'ils contenaient encore quand ma volonté succomba ultimement à l'instinct me poussant de respirer à tout prix. L'eau s'engouffra dans ma bouche et mon nez, me frappant le cœur tel un torrent de glace. Je me débattis, mes yeux se fermant finalement alors que la mort me saisit de son étreinte glacée. Je pouvais entendre la vacillante, faiblis _sante_ _pulsation de mon cœur._

 _Le gémissement étranglé d'une voix étouffée._

 _Le goût du sel._

 _La glace s'infiltrant dans mes os._

 _L'abysse…_

 _…_

Je ne pus voir le moment où les étranges lumières vertes convergèrent vers mon corps. Ils s'unirent en une puissante chaîne, étouffant mon être de leurs pâles petits corps verts. Innombrables petites créatures des profondeurs de l'océan, se pressant contre moi et la terreur de la noyade.

Trop petits pour être individuellement distingués à proprement parler, ils se tortillèrent dans ma peau, au fond de ma gorge et dans mes flétris, dépérissants poumons. Ils se glissèrent facilement à travers les minces membranes de mes yeux, de mes oreilles.

 _(Et oh… le sang. Si chaud.)_

Je n'étais pas exactement conscient quand j'ouvris les yeux, mais j'eus l'impression de les ouvrir pour la première fois.

Je ne savais pas encore que mes iris brillaient d'un vert radioactif du fond de ma pupille cerclée de bleu.

Je ne compris pas le spasme de mes muscles au début, avant de bouger avec résolution alors que l'esprit-collectivité apprenait comment mes tissus, mes organes et mon système organique fonctionnaient.

Je ne ressentis pas le premier battement de mon cœur ni l'esprit étranger passant mon corps au peigne fin afin de comprendre exactement pourquoi j'étais mort.

Oxygène. Dioxyde de carbone… Toutes ces choses nécessaires à la vie étaient contenues dans l'eau en abondance.

 _Pourquoi mes poumons ne parviennent pas à… Ah, voilà !_

Ils firent un ajustement, de petits corps travaillant avec de plus grandes cellules, les poussant et les tirant jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient alignées juste de la bonne façon.

 _(Inspire. Expire. Eau. Oxygène. Dioxyde de carbone. Parfait.)_

Ils _(nous)_ inspirèrent.

Ils tentèrent de déplacer notre nouveau corps _(leur nouvel hôte)_ , mais échouèrent à aller bien loin. Même en tentant de bouger notre étrange enveloppe dans diverses positions, ils ne parvinrent pas à nous déplacer efficacement.

Mais, ça aussi, ils pouvaient l'arranger. Ils avaient colonisé des poissons auparavant.

Ils savaient comment les plus luisants et affilés faisaient des abysses leur maison.

Les petites créatures vertes se concentrèrent dans mon abdomen, étirant certaines choses, en réassignant d'autres. Ce corps avait déjà un magnifique plan de quelques écailles blanches au bout d'étranges doigts.

Le squelette aussi venait avec les vestiges d'une queue. Les longs et inefficaces membres postérieurs contenant tous les matériaux nécessaires à l'exploitation de ces vestiges.

D'un petit coup satisfait, la sinistre queue blanche nous propulsa dans l'eau.

Mais elle était trop claire, trop repérable dans l'abysse, elle se devait d'être assombrie ; les pigments de cheveux si noirs convenaient parfaitement à la tâche.

Quelque palmure entre ses étranges membres antérieurs et ils pourraient aisément servir de gouvernail – oh, et saisir les objets aussi ! Quel intéressant trait évolutif ; des mains, si pratiques.

Éventuellement, je m'éveillai complément de mon étrange torpeur.

Je pouvais sentir une curiosité nouvelle palpiter à travers mes os. D'insolites connaissances _(souvenirs)_ me traversèrent l'esprit, m'apprenant que ce qui fut ma dépouille avait subi de radicaux changements, que mon cerveau n'avait pas manqué d'oxygène assez longtemps pour causer de réels dégâts.

Après ce qui, pour moi, était essentiellement la mort, m'éveiller au fond de l'océan, par quelque miracle _vivant,_ muni d'appendices appartenant normalement aux poissons ne m'effraya pas autant que cela aurait du.

J'exhalai, mais aucune bulle ne s'échappa de ma bouche. Seulement de l'eau.

J'inspectai mes mains, fortes, griffues et couvertes de membranes transparentes qui ne ressemblaient en rien aux mains chétives dont j'avais souvenir. Je frottai mes jointures contre la queue, couverte d'écailles ressemblant lugubrement à des ongles humains, mais plus pointus, plus sombres, semblables à ce qui me faisait désormais office de griffes. Ma nouvelle nageoire caudale ondulait et s'enroulait sur elle-même, plus près d'une anguille écaillée que de n'importe quel mammifère que j'avais précédemment vu. Je passai les mains sur mes avant-bras, mes hanches, mon dos, mes oreilles, inspectant les nouvelles nageoires y étant apparues ; des nageoires fines et puissantes.

Je pouvais _sentir_ l'eau autour de moi, les vibrations et les mouvements des créatures y évoluant vibraient intensément sur une mince ligne bioluminescente tout le long de ma queue.

Il y avait aussi cet envoutant bourdonnement de curiosité semblant venir de l'intérieur même de mon corps, de mon cœur – de mon _essence_.

Je touchai ce point froid vis-à-vis ma poitrine, là où je savais qu'ils/que moi/que nous protégions les membres les plus importants de la colonie de ces petits êtres. Ils étaient ravis de la présence de ma conscience et de notre perception de nous-mêmes. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, mon nouveau sourire aux dents acérées, de s'étirer sur mon visage.

C'était réel.

J'étais _vivant_.

Je donnai un puissant coup de ma nageoire caudale, l'euphorie me gagnant alors que les rubans de lumières vertes tourbillonnaient autour de moi, s'agrippant à mes écailles et frétillant énergétiquement pour tenir la cadence.

Ils se glissèrent sous ma peau, en petits groupes entre les mèches de mes cheveux désormais d'un blanc pur, dont tout le pigment avait été utilisé pour assombrir mes nouvelles écailles. Une fois que la colonie fut bien à l'abri dans notre enveloppe, ma queue se mit à miroiter d'une pâle lueur émeraude produite par la bioluminescence des petits êtres.

Je pris de la vitesse, curieux des capacités de ma nouvelle morphologie. Je remontai le courant et atteignis la surface, au paravent inatteignable, en quelques secondes seulement. Je perçai l'eau à vive allure, virevoltant sous la pluie battante, les éclairs et le tonnerre, replongeant dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Les récifs dérivaient sous moi à toute vitesse, la tempête agitait follement l'océan au-dessus de moi sans pouvoir m'atteindre à la profondeur où je me trouvais.

En moi, les petits êtres étaient extatiques.

Ils étaient curieux. J'étais intéressé.

Ils construisaient. Je grandissais.

Ils avaient un nouvel hôte. J'étais vivant.

J'étais… _(Ils étaient…)_

 _Nous_ étions…

 _Heureux._

Je plongeai de plus en plus profondément, dans les failles parcourant les récifs, mes yeux en percevant désormais chaque détail sans être incommodé par le sel.

Nous plongeâmes notre regard dans l'abysse…

 _Je plongeai mon regard dans l'abysse…_

Et l'abysse plongea son regard en nous…

 _En moi…_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voilà pour cet Univers Alternatif de Danny Fantôme, merci de me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
